Kisses and Proposals
by sirius ordo
Summary: Theron's reunion and proposal scene after Nathema. Fluffy Smut M/F


_A/N: Jediserenity82 needed some fluff and I needed some creative inspiration, so I let her pick some prompts for me. They are:  
*Being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward  
*One small kiss, pulling away for an instant then devouring each other  
*Staring at the other's lips, trying not to kiss before giving in._

 _I'm going to try to work them all into one fic. We'll see how it goes.  
_

**Kisses and Proposals**

" _Oh thank the stars. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."_

There were points in time over the last few months where I was positive we'd never get to this moment. In my darkest moments I was forced to admit if only to myself, that my lover and closest confidant had betrayed me and everything what we worked to build together. It broke my heart and those were the times I'd cry myself to sleep, believing I'd lost him.

" _Theron Shan, that sounded an awful like a marriage proposal."_

I just couldn't help myself. After everything we'd been through, everything he'd put me through, even if he seemingly didn't have a choice, I wanted to see him squirm a little. He was just so damned cute when he was flustered.

" _W-what? I mean, if you really…do you?"_

I can't hide the small smile of encouragement. With his background I know just how hard this is for him.

" _You'll never know if you don't ask."_

Turning, he takes a few steps away from me and seems to gather himself. Glancing up, he searches the heavens for an answer. Taking a deep breath, he lets it out slowly before diving in.

" _You know what? Throwing caution to the wind here."_

Pivoting on his heels, he closes the distance between us with a determined look on his face.

" _Will you…uh…you know…"_

Nope…no I don't know Theron. After everything that's happened, you've gotta say the words.

" _This is really difficult for you, isn't it?"_

I can't let you off the hook. I know you didn't want or mean to hurt me but you did. If we're going forward with our relationship, my heart needs to hear the words.

" _Just marry me. Please."_

YES! I knew you could do it!

" _When you put it that way, I have to say yes."_

I eagerly take a step forward and close the distance between us. Theron's relief washes over his face and a bright smile replace the worry lines on his face. Reaching out, he wraps an arm around my armored waist and pulls me into his body until were pressed together for mid chest to our thighs. As he stares at my lips, I can feel his racing heart beat under my hand that's resting on his chest. Unable to resist any longer, he leans in for a kiss, our first since he returned to me, to us.

Losing myself in this moment I let Theron fill my senses, the feeling of his hard body against mine, the smell of ozone and something so uniquely Theron. My breath catches in the back of my throat as he tentatively presses his soft lips to mine. I nearly drowned in him. It's everything I'd feared I'd lost forever and I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately we can't like in a moment in time and I felt Theron break the kiss.

For a few long moments afterward, _I couldn't open my eyes._ I was scared if I did, he'd disappear and I'd be alone again. I wasn't sure I could survive a second time. I finally forced them open and he was still there. He gave me a small crooked grin, knowing exactly what he did to me. I took a small step back, putting distance between us so I could breathe.

With a small laugh Theron managed, _"I can't believe it…new chapter together."_

Always together Theron, for now and forever…

Straightening his back, Theron's professional mask dropped back into place ad he rushed to reassure me. _"The Alliance my change but Lana and I are here to stay. I don't know what tomorrow will look like but we have your back."_

"I know Theron," I said as I gently trace his jawline with my glove covered fingertips. "As long as you're at my side, I can face any of the changes."

"Always," he whispers, pressing his face into my hand and kissing my palm. "I love you Xyn."

"I love you too," I answer, tears filling my eyes. I knew just how hard it was for my spy boy to say those words to anyone and I felt thrilled he'd shared them with me.

"After everything that I…," he starts, shaking his head.

"Enough Theron," I order, pressing two finger tips to his lips, stopping him. "It's done and over, you're forgiven."

"I just…"

Reaching up, I thread my fingers into Theron's short Mohawk haircut, pull him closer to me and silence him with a passionate kiss. My happiness bubbles in my chest when I feel him moan in response and I can't stop a needy sigh of my own when the tip of his tongue tentatively caresses mine. As our hunger grows, we deepen the kiss and start to lose ourselves in our passion. Finally the need for air forces us to break the kiss and Theron rests his forehead against mine.

"Xyn," he whispers, stroking my cheek.

"Theron," I moan. Everywhere our bodies touched felt like it was on fire. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to resist ripping my spy boy's clothes.

"We need to take this somewhere more private."

"Need you," I whisper as I nip his ear lobe. I didn't want to wait any longer. With one hand I reach between us and stroke his rock hard cock.

Without conscious thought, Theron's body jerks and responds to my ministrations, pushing into my hand and meeting me stroke for stroke. Panting, he buries his face in the crook of my neck and takes a few deep breaths. Regaining some semblance of control, Theron steps away from me. "The Thunderclap or our rooms?"

My brain short circuited at the sight of the obvious large bulge in Theron's pants and I couldn't answer. I'm overwhelmed by the thought of Theron burying his cock deeply into my womanhood. A flash of heat courses through my body and I bite my lip, trying to stop myself from ripping his clothes off, right here, right now.

"Xyn," Theron growls and grabs my hand. Glancing around, seemingly looking for something, Theron nods when he finds it. Not letting go, he pulls me towards a grassy spot behind some large boulders. "No one will see or hear us now."

My eyed catch and lock with Theron's. His eyes sparkle with happiness and as we study I can see them darken with his lust but there is something lurking in the corner of his beautiful eyes-pain and uncertainity. After all of my reassurances he's still worried. Well, actions speak louder than words. Cupping his cheek, I pull his head toward me, and with a smile I press a small kiss to his lips. Electricity flashes between us and his lips crashed down on mine and we're devouring each other. He's demanding and taking, pressing the kiss and retreating, in and out, soft and hard, tasting and savoring. It is mind blowing and I was quickly losing myself in this moment, in Theron. Breaking the kiss, he nips my lower lip and I can't stop the small whimper of need, adding fuel to our growing fires.

Turning the tables, I wrapped my arms around Theron and leaned in; trailing kisses down his neck, making him moan and tip his head back. I continued down to his pulse point, alternately licking and sucking the tender flesh. Sucking in a small bit of skin, I bit down, marking him. After our time apart I want, no I need to show the universe he was mine. Using my tongue, I lath it across the wound soothing it.

"Gods." Theron tried to tip his head further back giving me even easier access.

"Mine," I mutter against his skin.

"Yours," he breathily agrees, "Only yours, from now on."

Possessive, I bit him a second time, enlarging my mark on his neck. It darkens it and makes it more visible against his olive skin. Startled, Theron's body jumps and bucks against mine, pushing his hard length into me again.

"You," he whispers, taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger, he stops my ministrations and makes me look at him. Heat pools in my tummy, when he smirks at me. "Turnaround is fair play." Turning my head, he exposes the tender flesh of my neck and I moan needily. Seemingly spurred on by the sound, Theron wastes no time and runs his tongue hungrily across my own pulse point. Biting down, he marks me.

"Yes," I moan, closing my eyes and enjoy the feelings Theron is creating within me.

I can feel his hands wandering over my body, seeking out the hidden clasps on my armor. His nimble fingers make quick work of the catches, releasing the heavy armor. He takes them off and tosses them to the ground in a growing pile of metal next to us. Soon I'm left standing in nothing but my tight black tank top and shorts. Opening my eyes, I can see the hunger on his face, as he licks his lips as grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it off, tossing it on top of the armor pile. My shorts soon follow.

"So beautiful," he mumbles, cupping a breast and tweaking a nipple. It pebbles and my breath catches in the back of my throat.

Wrapping a bare leg around Theron's pant clad thigh, I try to pull him closer to my body. Without the metal between us, I can finally feel him and my need for him quickly skyrockets. I grind myself against him, seeking some relief from the growing ache inside of me. "Theron, more please."

I can feel his hands running up and down my sides, caressing me, when one hand slips in between us. Pulling aside the tiny slip of fabric, Theron circles my clit with a fingertip, around and around, gently rubbing and stimulating. "Ah," I moan, words failing me.

"So hot," he mumbles against my skin as he presses a kiss to my neck. He slips a finger inside of me, slowly working it in and out, "and so wet."

Closing my eyes, I tip my head back and bite my lip to keep myself from crying out. All I can do is enjoy the feelings coursing through my body. It feels as if I'm on fire, being consumed by the flames.

A second finger joins the first, working my body into a frenzy of desire, in and out. When a third plunges into me I nearly come undone. Just a few more strokes and….he pulls his fingers out, leaving me frustratingly on the cusp of orgasm.

"No! Don't stop."

"Want us together," he explained, tweaking a nipple.

Highly motivated, I used my nimble fingers make short work of the buckles and clasps of his jacket before pushing it off his shoulders, and letting it drop to the ground. Growling in frustration, I tug his tight shirt from the waistband of his pants, and run my hands across the exposed skin. As I explore every precious inch of his abs and lower back, Theron tugs the shirt over his head and tosses it behind him.

"Better?" he asked with a small quirk of his lips.

"A little," I admitted as I leaned in and pressed a kiss along his collarbone, "Need all of you."

"Mmmmmm," he nearly purrs with pleasure as I trail more kisses to the small depression where his neck and shoulder join. Circling the dip with the tip of my tongue, I can taste the saltiness of the gathering perspiration on his skin. "Xyn," he starts but any other words are lost in a moan of pleasure.

While I continue to kiss him, I reach between us, trailing my fingertips along his waistline to the buckle of his pants. Making quick work of it and the other fastenings, I push the fabric of his pants and boxer briefs down his hips, freeing his rock hard cock and allowing it to spring free. It stood out proudly from his body, long and thick. Licking my lips as the sight, I can feel the heat pool in my tummy and head south in a flash that leaves me wet and needy. I can't stop the moan pleasure that slips by my lips.

Seemingly inspired by the sound, Theron toes off his boots and shoves off his pants, kicking them into the growing pile. "You're a little over dressed." Reaching out with one hand, Theron carefully grasps the fabric of my panties and yanks them off. "Better," he smirked.

Unable to resist touching him, I wrap my hand around his cock, and slowly begin to stroke him, back and forth. I worked him a few more times, enjoying the feel of his velvety skin against the palm of my hand. I hear the breath catch in the back of Theron's throat as my hand moves from root to tip and his hip unconsciously buck in my hand, thrusting into my hold. I pick up the pace, stroking him hard and faster. Theron meets me stroke for stroke and soon I can tell he's right on the edge of losing control…and I stop….releasing my hold on him.

"Xyn!"

I smile and bite my lower lip, trying to stop what I know is about to happen but it's useless. Covering my mouth with one hand, I erupt in a fit of giggles. "Turnabout's fair play," I tell him between breathes.

"Hmph!" Lunging towards me, Theron tried to grab me but I dodged out of the way of his hands and continued to giggle. "Think that's funny huh?"

"Yeah," I manage as I move away from a grasping hand again.

"We'll see," he smirks as he made another grab for me, only this time it was a feint. Theron pretends to try and grab me but anticipates my next move, changes directions, and wraps his arms around my waist. Using one hand he attacks my side, tickling me.

"Theron." My laughter grows harder and louder, from giggles to full blown chuckles. Soon I'm panting for breath between each new attack. "Stop, stop, stop please," I ask, struggling against his hold on me.

Instead of stopping, he renews his attack on my sensitive skin, tickling anywhere he can reach. In a last ditch effort to free myself from his grip, I throw my weight in one direction before dropping to the ground. We go down in a tangle of arms and legs. Using my momentum, I roll us over until I'm straddling his waist. Sitting back, I can feel his hard length pressing against my womanhood. "Paybacks," I threaten him with a grin, grinding against his length.

"Xyn," he moans in response, wrapping his hands around my waist. He tries to adjust my position as his buck underneath me. "Need you."

Desperately needing him inside of me, I sit up until the tip of his cock is pressing against my opening. In one hard downward stroke, I impale myself on his long hard length. It's been too long and I inhale a startled breath at the feeling of him stretching and filling all of me.

"Gods Xyn!" Theron cries out at the feeling of my heat engulfing and surrounding him. He's panting underneath me, eyes screwed shut, and a look of utmost concentration on his face.

After giving my body a few moments to adjust to him, I slowly begin to move, rocking my hips against him. Theron wraps his hands around my waist and stops me from moving against him. I can't stop the small cry of frustration. The ache is nearly overwhelming, driving me to move. I desperately need relief.

"Give me a sec. It's been too long."

Panting and needy I acquiesce to his request, though I wasn't sure how long I could wait but I'd give him as much time as I could. There had been times in the last few months that I was sure we'd never be together like this again. I feared that I'd lost him. My fingertips slowly begin to circle the new scar in the middle of Theron's chest.

And then Nathema happened. I can still feel my elation at finding out Theron never betrayed me, not really. It was an act for a deep cover spy mission. My happiness was quickly followed by horror when Attrius ran him through with a vibroblade in the ancient temple. As long as I live, I'll never forget the sight of Theron falling to the ground in a growing puddle of blood, dying. If not for Lana I would've lost him that day, snatched away just as he was returned to me.

I can't stop the tears that fill my eyes. I need this. I need to reassure myself that Theron was alive, he was here, and this was real.

"Hey, hey," he reassures me as he grabs my hand. Not letting go, he brings my hand to his mouth presses a kiss to my fingertips. "It's ok. I'm here and I love you."

"I love you too."

"No sadness" He wipes away a single tear that slipped out and started down my cheek. "Want you." My sadness is driven from my mind and a needy moan slips out when he thrusts his hips up into me, driving his cock deeper into my center. "I'm yours."

Closing my eyes, I slowly begin to ride him, reveling in the feel of his length hitting deep inside of me with each stroke. Each stroke was driving me closer and close to the precipice. I wasn't sure how long I'd last but I was going to enjoy each moment.

Lost in a haze of passion, I felt my control snap. I pushed down hard against his cock, riding my harder and faster. He met me stroke for powerful stroke. Our pace was growing ever more erratic. Leaning into him and I grabbed hold of his shoulders, steadying myself. We moved in perfect synch, moving faster and faster with each stroke until I finally broke and flew over the edge. .

"Yes!" I shouted to the world as my orgasm rolled over me. I rode it out as the waves of passion threatened to drag me under.

"Xyn!" Theron shouted as my walls clamped down on his cock. Holding on to me, he pulled me down hard on his length as thrust up into the heat of my body. After a few powerful thrusts, he came, spilling his essence deep inside of me.

I had no words as I rode out of the last waves of my ecstasy. I could feel my walls milking him for every last drop. The heat of him filled me and spread deep insie until we were both finally spent.

I was exhausted and rested my head on Theron's shoulder until I could finally catch my breath. I was still nearly limp as I carefully let Theron's length slip from body. I moved off of him and cuddle into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, one of my legs thrown over his tanned and muscular ones.

Pressing a tender kiss to my braids, Theron said, "Xyn."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"We need too."

"Later," I promised, snuggling into him and enjoying the comfort of his body next to mine. "Just want to enjoy this moment."

"Later," he agreed. "I'll hold you to it."

I smiled against his skin. I knew he'd try….

The End…

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! And I believe I got all three into one fic! Yay!


End file.
